monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
MaloMyotismon
MaloMyotismon, known as BelialVamdemon in the original Japanese version, is the reincarnated and final form of Myotismon. He is the final villain and the true antagonist of the whole Digimon Adventure 02. Myotismon's spirit possessed Oikawa, who in turn manipulated the Digimon Emperor, in a scheme to regain a physical form. MaloMyotismon also reappeared in Digimon Xros Wars, along with his incarnations, Myotismon and VenomMyotismon. Appearance MaloMyotismon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a mechanical vampire. He has Myotismon's original head with a modified mask, has two extra mouths, one on each shoulder, a tail with a sharp end, and mechanicle wings that can shoot out a deadly mist. Digimon Adventure 02 Myotismon first appears as a creepy talking mouth speaking with first Yukio Oikawa, and exits his body to appear under a new form, more powerful than ever named MaloMyotismon. After he tortured and killed Arukenimon and Mummymon as well, the Digidestined were afraid to battle him, but Davis wouldn't give up and told the others that they must fight for courage. ExVeemon then attacked MaloMyotismon, but then the battle was interupted when MaloMyotismon created illusions for the Digidestined, causing them and their Digimon partners to be seperated. Luckily, their Digimon partners told them the illusions weren't real. When Davis, Ken, and the others returned from the illusions, their Digimon partners all took turns battling MaloMyotismon, which made a hole to the Digital World, presumingly destroyed MaloMyotismon. But however, MaloMyotismon survived the onslaught of the heroric Digimon, and grew bigger and attacked Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon as payback. MaloMyotismon then used the power of darkness to open up the gate to the real world. Suddenly, several Digimon gathered around to call help to their human partners from all around the world, who suddenly were summoned to the Digital World with the light, blinding MaloMyotismon, causing him to be weakened. The darkness returned to let MaloMyotismon get stronger, but Davis, Yolei, and the children (who were free from the Dark Spores) shared their onslaught of dreams (and didn't feel doubt no more) and used the light from the Digivices, causing MaloMyotismon's body to be disintegrated, revealing himself as a form of a black cloud of darkness. All the Digidestined used their Digivices to create Imperialdramon's ultimate weapon, the Giga Crusher, and finally destroyed MaloMyotismon for good. Digimon Xros WarsAn army of MaloMyotismon were created by the Quartzmon along with his incarnations, Myotismon and VenomMyotismon. They were all eventually destroyed when Omnimon, ShineGreymon Brust Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Imperialdramon, Susanoomon, Marcus Daimon and OmegaShoutmon teamed up. Digimon World Dawn & DuskMalomyotismonMaloMyotismon in Digimon World Dawn & DuskSacksquatchAdded by SacksquatchTo obtain MaloMyotismon one must DNA digivolve a Myotismon and Shadramon with the component digimon being at least level 68 and have 470 of Spirit or more and have Arukenimon in the party. This Demon Lord type Digimon is said to be the final form of Myotismon. He is different from VenomMyotismon in that, as VenomMyotismon lost his intellect in exchange for excess beast-like powers due to succeeding in acquiring massive amounts of power, MaloMyotismon maintains his intellect, which binds down his lust for power. He has a cruel, spiteful and arrogant nature, and he will resort to anything to ensure his own desires are obtained. He carries the living parasites "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" on his left and right shoulders respectively. His special attack is "Pandæmonium Flame", a super-hot beam launched from Sodom and Gomorrah that exist on his shoulders.AttacksScreaming Darkness (Pandaemonium Flame): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam of darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah.Howling BloodCrimson Mist (Melting Blood): Opens up the jaw-like cannons on his shoulders and spews out a thick red, acidic mist.Mental IllusionBlood RainTriviaThe names of the two living cannon-like parasites on MaloMyotismon's shoulders comes from the Biblical twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah known for the wickedness and destruction of their inhabitants.MaloMyotismon's tail resembles that of a xenomorph. Indeed, he even makes a similar stabbing motion with it during his torture of Arukenimon. Category:Digimon Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Anime monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters